For A Mothers Love
by lostaria
Summary: Meet Sephiroth before and after Jenova


Short Fan Fiction

Title:"For a Mothers Love"

About: Sephiroth and Jenova

Extras: Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Zack

* * *

"By order of the most esteemed President of the Shinra Corporation, a Squad of Soilder,lead by MR. Zack and MR. Sephiroth, shall be deployed to the Town of Nibelheim to take care of some business..." Sephiroth looked up from the letter to show Zack just what he thought of the "Most Esteemed Prisedent of the Shinra Corp." They laughed until the horrid coffee that Sephiroth all ways made came out their noses. Causing them to laugh harder. But both knew, all joking aside, that what the president wants, he shall get. 

" Who does he want us to show off for this time?" Jack asked as he poured the rest of the disgusting coffee into the potted plant in his office.

Lately it seemed that Solider was just a joke any more compared to the Companys new favorite pet, the Turks.( note: the turks have been in service of shinra corp for about 35 years at this point but they were rarely used...but lately the shinra corp has been depending on their ruthlessness all the time ever since the Shinra corp became the leading energy producer in the world)

"Well..."Started Sephiroth trying to pretend that this was not all that important and an every day thing.

But it was an extraordinary thing! it has been three months since they had had an assignment except to sort mail all day." they want us to go to Nibelheim and lock up some Top Secret Test Facility or something." after he relayed the news to Zack he crumpled up the memo and threw it over his shoulder.

"Well there was no time like the present to get going.." Said Zack as he shouldered his buster sword and headed out the door.

"Yeah. Anything is better than "this" place." Replied Sephiroth as he followed his friend to the elevator.

Their train was leaving in about an hour so Zack, Sephiroth and the two rookie Soilders had to leave as soon as possible. They were about to exit the building when an executive called for them to wait a moment.

It was the man in the pink suit. What his real name is people have forgotten long ago, but when you saw him the next day you were given the pink slip. " I wish to talk to you boys when you return from your mission. I wish you a safe and happy trip. Hurry back." Then as quick as he appeared the oily man slithered away.

Sadly the two friends looked at each other. This was more than likely the last mission they would ever have together.

"Well.." said Zack as he hit his friend on the back." Lets make it a good one, hun?" Smiling the two men joined the junior members and started the first leg of their last journey together.

* * *

(on the train about 5 hours from the town of Nibelheim.)

"Hey you. Boy. Whats your name?" Sephiroth said one of the rookies that had been staring at him for the past hour.

The rookie looked around. Was the great Mr. Sephiroth talking to him? He glanced at the other rookie who was also recruited for this job but he had fallen asleep in the hay.

"Boy" Said Zack as he looked up from sharpening his sword." one of your superior officers asked you a question." Zack smiled. He remembered his first mission, _Was I that terrified back then?_

"Cloud" was all that he could say. The legendary Sephiroth was talking to him! There was no moment more exciting than this one.

Sephiroth smiled. He remembered when it was his turn to be scared of the unknown. So to break the ice, he asked Cloud a question.

"Where are you from boy? Who are your parents? Why did you decide to leave them?"

These questions were unexpected. Especially to Zack who had traveled with Sephiroth for years and never heard him talk so tenderly before this.

Cloud answered his superiors questions, but Sephiroth didn't listen to the words just the emotion behind them._ He is just like I was 10 years ago. Back when I was young and naive. But sadly I fear that once he has the blood of the ones he cares about on his hands, he will be just like me._ _Lost and angry at the world._

Sadly Sephiroth closed his eyes and said no more as all of the faces that haunted his dreams once more played with his heart. He had become exactly what he hated, a cold hearted pawn for the Shinra corporation. But soon that will be all over and he can do what he always wanted. Go on a journey to find his mother. So that he could be home.

The rest of that journey was strangely silent.

* * *

(the entrance to the town of Nibelheim)

Finally they had arrived. The air was clean and fresh this high in the mountains. Very unlike the smog they were used to in the city of Midgar.

Zack looked around. He liked this place. Then he asked Cloud what he thought of it but he remained silent. The mood was so serious. So Zack decided to lighten it up a bit.

Calling a young girl over. "Will you take our picture miss?"

" You have got to be joking? You are acting like a damn bloody tourist." Sephiroth said as he tried to edge away from the cameras view.

" Oh come on Seph, this is our last trip and we promised we were going to have fun! Now every one gather round and say cheese! CHEESE"

After the picture the girl handed back the camera and was about to leave when Zack stopped her." Miss where are the guides that were promised us? It says here that there will be a guide for us to take us to the site. "

Before answering the girl peered into the hood of one of the rookies. She could have sworn that she knew him. Then she remembered that both Zack and Sephiroth were waiting, so she told them...

" My father was supposed to be your guides but he is at work right now. But if your in a hurry I know the way just as well as anyone."

Zack and Sephiroth just looked at the girl. Then they looked at each other. well if the girl knew the way...

"OK. You will take us to the "site". Whats your name girl?"

"Tifa"

"Well then Tifa, if you will please lead the way, we can get going now."

* * *

(the site- the resting place of Jenova)

" Hey whats in there that the Shinra Exects. want locked up?" Zack asked the girl Tifa. but she just shrugged. She didn't know either. _Does anyone know the bloody reason we're here?_

Then Zack turned to Sephiroth and was about to make some grand joke about how stupid this all was until he saw the look on Sephiroths' face.

Sephiroth gazed at the rusting structure with a look not much unlike love. Slowly he stepped forward and began to climb the steps.

Zack was really getting worried about his friends actions. Something wasn't right here. Worried, Zack grabbed a hold of Sephiroth's arm trying to stop him. But Sephiroth pushed him away.

Zack, thinking it was a joke, pulled Sephiroth back around and tried to talk to him.

But the look in Sephiroths' eyes was that of pure evil. With out warning, Sephiroth draw his sword and murdered his best friend.

The girl Tifa tried to stand in his way of hurting Zack any more, but Sephiroth would not let anything stand in his way a moment longer... He brought his sword down and slashed her too. Throwing her out of the way, Sephiroth entered into the chamber and bowed before the creature inside of the tube.

She smiled.

Waves of power flowed all over Sephiroth's body. He drank it in greedily, he began to hunger for it. He wanted more. _Please give me this power. I will do anything for it..._

In reply, the creature known as Jenova stole his Soul and gave him the power he so craved. Finally the people who had cursed their lives would pay!

_From the beginning my life has been filled with pain, anguish and death._

You can have peace if you really want it.

_Who am I?_

My son.

_Why was I born?_

To complete my purpose.

_Where do I belong?_

Here to do my bidding.

_For years I have asked these guestions, and I have received no answers. But finally I have found a purpose. I have found out who I am. I have found my mother._

_What is your name?_

Jenova.

_Jenova. What a perfect name._

_She whispers the truth of my past. She has been captured by creatures she was sent to destroy. They have tortured and humiliated my mother._

_They shall pay._

_I will complete my mothers mission and by doing so, gain revenge that can free our souls. Mother...I shall make you proud!

* * *

_

(years later)

_These thoughts, these actions, they are not my own._

_Mother why? Tell me the meaning of all of this. But she remains silent._

_I should stop now, but the power is consuming me and I love every moment of it._

Sephiroth still had a shred of humanity left but then with one flick of her wrist, Jenova threw it all away, just to get rid of one little helpless girl...

_There she stands. A vision of lovlyness as she kneels at the alter to pray. She is so beautiful, so perfect. Her face is so calm a peaceful. She is so wonderful. If only she..._

_Mother has very different ideas._

_My hand twitched and reached for my sword. I tried to fight it... but what mother wants, mother gets._

_I jumped off my hidden ledge and soared threw the air. Murder was in my eyes but my heart screamed not to destroy this perfect flower._

_I descended and slammed my sword into her not once but three times. Each time my sword descended, a sweet tear fell from her eye. Each time my sword descended, I died inside._

_Then I stopped my self to smile at cloud, but inside I was about to cry..._

_How could I have done that? _

_Her blood is on my sword. I tried to get it off but the stain is always there. It was at that moment that I died inside for ever. All I want now is for the rest of the world to suffer as I have suffered. All I want is to die..._

_This is what I am...Death._

From that moment on, Sephiroth was a monster. No living thing was left in his wake. He had become what he had always dreaded...

End


End file.
